


Popular - After It's Over

by HoneyBeeRose



Category: Big Brother 16 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zach Rance Frankie J Grande Big Brother 16 Zankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeRose/pseuds/HoneyBeeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for fun I might post it as well. This is a zankie fic/song read in style of popular. mika and arianna grande/wicked. all in ZACH'S POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular - After It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie/Arianna fans don't hate me! Im rooting for Cody or Victoria now Cody becuase he's cute and Victoria becuase everyone picked on her all summer it's be funny if she won cuz they had many chances to get her out and didn't. but actually don;'t really care long as it's not Frankie.

I wrote this for fun I might post it as well. This is a zankie fic/song read in style of popular. mika and arianna grande/wicked

Frankie/Arianna fans don't hate me! I'm rooting for Cody or Victoria now Cody becuase he's cute and Victoria because everyone picked on her all summer it's be funny if she won cuz they had many chances to get her out and didn't. but actually don't really care long as it's not Frankie.

Zach learns why Frankie turned on him. He's hurt and angry both combinations aren't god. He takes out a notebook and begins to write him a letter what turns out to be a huge rant.

He had no idea where he was going with it he realized it was the tune to popular from Wicked and smiled as he continued. Wicked perfectly describes his feelings right now.

and this is what it looked like when he was done.

popular  
you never we're popular  
you lie and steal  
told me this was real  
I believed it all before.

up till I walked right out the door

when i first met you i could tell  
this was gonna be a living hell  
then i opened up and let you inside  
took me for a carpet ride

Couldn't control how i should feel  
didn't believe it till we made that deal  
You made promises you couldn't keep  
you made everyone think I was the creep.

everything was a mess everything went wrong  
Never felt so empty now that you're gone  
After you told me I had to go  
I knew what we had it just for show  
That all I ever need to know

you're my problem  
I always was the kind

to say what's on my mind  
and here you think you're popular

you were singing dancing  
while we're together

kept the moment forever  
and you did it to be popular!

popular  
we were really popular  
it was zankie all the way  
if only I were gay  
these are things I had to say

popular  
we used to be popular  
That one night we had it all  
that was when we took the fall  
and everyone needs to know  
You thought I was so dumb'

but you're the one  
who has an awful long way to go  
Guess I'm not so dumb'  
when you're the one  
who has an awful long way to go

I'm the one who everyone hates'  
you're the only one who I wanted to date

you called me out and said to be true  
that's how it is when the jokes on you

You thought it was fun and love was just a game  
bet they all thought i'd be to blame

after that we cried and screamed  
being love isn't easy as it seems

got everyone acting  
like nothing happening

How could you be so cruel?  
You made me feel like I was the fool  
Playing with my heart ain't so cool

That's the only thing that's not so cool

You're my problem!  
thought we had a showmance  
Never mess with Zach Rance  
then you won't be popular!

they thought I was the scoundrel  
but you turned out to be the prowler  
Hope you had fun being popular

Popular!  
I hate being so popular!  
I thought you were mine'  
then you true colors shine  
now I'm the one who's popular!

Popular!  
have fun being popular!  
you broke my heart  
now were apart  
That's all you ever need to know

straighten up cuz you have a awful long way to go  
I said straighten up cuz you have an awful long way to go!

After he reread it he opened Frankie's email and sent it with an evil smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ALso looking for anyone who wants to roe play Zankie! Leave a comment!


End file.
